


Its Been So Long (a FNAF fanfic)

by moonlilystem (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonlilystem





	Its Been So Long (a FNAF fanfic)

"Come on, Reilla, I don't want to be late!" Lilia yelled out to her sister, who was following behind her, dressed in her security uniform, looking really tired. "Slow down, Lilia, we're not going to be late," Reilla chuckled at her little sister's behavior. Lilia pouted a little and stopped to wait for her Reilla to catch up. "Come on before you get even more impatient," Reilla said, pushing the doors to the Pizzaria and letting her little sister run in and over to the table where her friends were at. "Hey, Freddy," Lilia said, rushing over to a small brunette boy and hugged him. "Hey, Lilia, I thought you weren't going to come since your sister workd the night shift," Freddy grinned, letting her sit between bernard and Gilbert, who were glaring at each other. Grills sat with the older siblings, which were Fred- the owner of the new pizzaria and the brother to Freddy, Gilen and Gilbert-, Gilen-the former owner of Fredbear's diner and the brother to Freddy, Fred and Gilbert- , Barry, Chicka, and Mangen. "Hello? Am I late?" Lilia heard someone say, making Lilia look up to see a creamy pale girl with shoulder length black hair, who wore a black knee length dress and white dress shoes. "No, Katline, you're on time," freddy said, grinning. Katline smiled and went to sit next to Freddy. "Hey, where's your sister?" Freddy asked Katline, who lo9ked at him and said "she had to go and do something", making the others nod a little.  
Reilla laid her head down and sighed. "Tough night, Reilla?" Asked Chicka, looking concerned for her, only to get short and curt nod from her. "Why don't look for another job?" Asked Barry, making her look up and say "I can't just quit this job and look for another one because almost all the good jobs are either taken or require more than just a High School diploma plus I have Lilia to look out for". The others nodded, glancing at their younger siblings, who were talking to one another. "You know, Jeremy is here, you can go talk to him while I watch Lilia" Reilla heard Chicka say, making her smile a little and say "thanks" before getting up and walking to the back office.  
Lilia watched as her sister walked away until she felt someone tug on her sleeve, making her look up to see that it was Gilbert. "Hey, Lilia, follow us, we're going to the arcade" he said, grinning. She glanced at the older siblings before grinning and followed the others. As she and Billy, a friend of hers, were playing together, she saw that Freddy and Gilbert were talking with deathly pale guy with long purple hair, that was tied back, who wore a purple security guard uniform and a gold security badge. She couldn't hear what he was saying to the two boys but she felt like something bad was going to happen. As the purple guy walked away from the two boys, Freddy and Gilbert split up and got Chelsy, Bernard, Flavio, Billy and herself.   
When the two boys get everyone together, they were curious on why the two boys were so excited. "Freddy, why did you get us together?" Lilia asked, tilting her head a little. "Well the security guard that works here said that, since its my birthday, there was a special surprise for all of us in the back room" Freddy smiled. "When do we go?" Asked Flavio, who was grinning a little. "Riht now if we wanted to" said Gilbert, holding Lilia's hand. "Ummm....I think I'll stay here" Lilia said, taking her hand from Gilbert, who just shrugged and went to follow the others. As thirty minutes passed, Lilia started to feel a pang of nausia hit her stomach, making her feel like something bad was happening. She started to make her way to the back room, the feeling started to grow and grow with every step she took. When she got to the back room, she pushed the door open to see inside it, only to be met with a grusome sight.  
Her friends were on the ground, covered in blood and not moving. She held back tears as she turned to see that the purple guy named vincent was holding Gilbert, who was struggling to get away from the man, by the arm. Gilbert glanced at the door and saw that Lilia was watching, tears streaming down her face. He looked into her eyes with a look that said "run!" And that's what she did. She turned and ran down the hall, hearing Gilbert's loud scream before going silent. She ran towards the party area, where the older siblings were. Fred looked up and walked over to the little, surprised to see her eyes red from crying. "What's wrong, Lilia?" He asked, kneeling down to her height. She tried to tell him but everytime, she would continue to cry so she grabbed and pulled him towards the back room. "Please....save them!" She thought as they approached the back room with the other siblings following behind. As she pushed opened the door, Vincent was nowhere to be seen and the only thing that was left was the blood of her friends and Gilbert's dead body. The suits that were in the back were dripping blood from the sides and out of the facial area. Fred opened his mouth at the sight but quickly shut it, not knowing what to say. After a while, he turned to the others and whispered "Barry, call the police and Chicka, take Lilia, take her Reilla and tell everyone to leave". Barry and Chicka hestitantly nodded. Barry walked away and Chicka picked up Lilia walked to the back office. Lilia looked over at the back room, only to see Fred holding his little brother in his arms, crying.  
When they got to the back office, Reilla was talking to Jeremy about something. Chicka cleared her throat, making Reilla look up in surprise. "Is something wrong, Chicka?" Reilla asked, getting up. Chicka nodded sadly and put Lilia down then leaned over and whisprred something Reilla in her ear, making Reilla's eyes widened a little. "Lilia, we're leaving now" Reilla said, picking Lilia up. Reilla looked ovstarted to er her shoulder and said "I will see you later" to jeremy. He nodded then got up and kissed Reilla's cheek, making her smile a little and walk away.

~later~

"Come on, Lilia, its time to go to bed" Reilla said, watching as her sister was watching her favorite show, which was MLP. "Ok" Lilia said, getting up and turning off the TV and walking to her bedroom. Reilla followed her little sister, trying not to let the tears bimming in her eyes to spill. Lilia got into bed and looked up at her older sister. Reilla st on the edge of Lilia's bed and opened the musix box that was next to the bed then started to sing a lullaby to her little sister. "Reilla?" Lilia asked, yawning a little. "Yes, lilia?" Reilla asked, looking at her little sister. "I won't be able to see my friends anymore, will I?" She asked, making her older sigh and shake her head. "No I'm afraid not but don't worry they'll be watching over, I can promise you that," Reilla said, hugging her sister. "Now, go to sleep before Jeremy gets here" Reilla said, walking out of her little sister's room. As she walked out of the room, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Reilla" Jeremy said, walking into her apartment. "Hey, Jeremy" she smiled a little, hugging him. "I heard what happened after you left....you're lucky Lilia didn't go back there" Jeremy said, holding Reilla closely. "After you left, the boss did a employee check but excluded you and Vincent wasn't there so please be safe, he might go back and cover his tracks so be careful" he said, looking down. She nodded and said "Make sure she stays safe," moving away from Jeremy, who smiled and nodded. Reilla picked up her car keys and ran out of the house.

~later~

Reilla flipped through the cameras with a bored expression on her face. As the night passed by, Reilla slowlt started to feel tired, making her eyes close slowly, but her eyes quickly opened when she heard footsteps walk down the main hall. She shined her flashlight towards and was shocked to see it was Vincent. "Vincent? What you doing here?" She said, reaching into a drawer in the desk. He chuckled lowly and started to move towards her, pulling a knife out of his back pocket. She started to reach for a gun in the drawer but before she could get a grip on it, he ran over to her then gripped the back of her neck and yanked her out of her chair, putting the knife he was holding up to her neck, making her drop and shatter the tablet she was given to watch the cameras. She struggled to get away and, successfully, jabbed him in the stomach, making him let her go. She ran through the pizzaria, hoping to find a place to hide until her shift was up or until he left. She ran into the prize corner and quickly, yet quietly, jumped into the marionette's box and closed it.  
She started to hear his footsteps as he started to hum some song. She kept her breathing quietly, hoping he couldn't hear her. As he got closer and closer to her hiding spot, her hope started to lose hope quickly. As seconds passed by, she heard his footsteps stooped in front of the box, making her close her eyes in fear as the top got opened up and felt him drag her out of the box and on to the floor. She tried to scramble o her but before she could get away, she felt a searing pain in her leg. She turned her whole body and kicked him in the chest, makig him curl up into a ball and gasp for air. She backed up until she hit a wall and tried to get up but the searing pain in her leg got worse, making her fall back down. She closed her eyes and silently cried while Vincent got up and walked towards her, holding a knife. He grabbed her hair and placed the knife to her neck. "Y'know, Reilla, I really wished this could have ended differently but.....actually, no I don't wish that.... goodbye, Reilla" he whispered in her ear before dragging the knife deeply across her neck and dropped her on the ground before cleaning the knife and walking away.

~at six A.M.~

after the clock hit six A.M., Fred unlocked the front doors of the pizzaria and walked in. "Reilla?" He called out only to be met with silence. He started to walk to the back office but was stopped by the sight of the antimatronics huddled around something or someone. He started to walk towards them but stopped when he saw Reilla clutching her neck with her eyes closed, limp on the floor. "R-reilla?" He said, touching her forehead. Her head limped to the side. He sighed and picked up her dead off the floor then walked to the back office and placed her on the cleared off desk. He then picked up the phoned and called the police.

~one hour later at Reilla's apartment~

After the clock hit seven A.M., Lilia slowly woke up and walked out of her to be greeted with Jeremy on the phone, yelling something she couldn't understand while also crying. "Jeremy, is something wrong?" She asked, gwtting the blonde's attention. He hung up the phone and walked towards then collapsed on to the ground in front of her and held her close. "I'm so sorry, Lilia," he cried into her shoulder, makung her confused. "Something bad happened to Reilla so she won't be coming home anytime soon," he said, sobbing into her shoulder. "Wh-what?" Lilia asked, her voice trembling. Jeremy just sat there, holding Lilia close to him, both of them crying.  
As the months passed by, Jeremy fought to keep Lilia and fortunatly, won in the end. Both him and Lilia mourned for the loss of her sister and friends also, in the end, they found the killer but this is only the beginning of the story, more of it has yet to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Word count: 2165

Here are names and the antimatronic they are:  
Toy freddy- Fred Fazbear  
Old freddy- Fredrick "Freddy" Fazbear  
Toy chica- Chicka  
Old chica- Chelsy  
Toy bonnie- Barry  
Old bonnie- Bernard  
Mangle- Mangen  
Foxy- Flavio  
Old golden freddy- Gilen Fazbear  
New golden freddy- Gilbert Fazbear  
Balloon boy- Billy  
Marrionette- Reilla  
Toy Katy the cat (OC)- Katherine Dean  
Old Katy the cat (OC)- Katline Dean

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will get the next chapter up soon as possible


End file.
